Beautiful Soul
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: Zander overhears Stevie admit her favorite song and when Zander finds out what does he have planned! Zevie Oneshot, using the song Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney... R and R please!


Beautiful Soul

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Rock or any characters mentioned in this made up story! I also do not own the song Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney!**

**AN:I was listening to old Jesse McCartney songs (this one and one called Because You Live! I love both of those songs!) and this idea just popped into my head so... Don't forget to R and R please! Enjoy!**

_Summary: Zander overhears Stevie admit her favorite song, and when he finds out what will he have planned..._

_Characters: Stevie, Zander, minor Kacey_

_Pairing: Zevie_

It was Thursday afternoon and Stevie and Kacey were talking in the band room. They were in the middle of asking each other random questions for no reason.

"Okay favorite movie?" Stevie curiously asked.

"Easy, the Notebook!" Kacey answers with ease.

"Gosh, you're such a girl!" Stevie mocks laughing.

"Okay, favorite book?"

"Could you think of a harder question Kace! Harry Potter!"

"You're a Potter-head? I was not really expecting that!"

"Yeah yeah. Okay, favorite food!"

"Ice cream!"

"That doesn't count Kacey! It's a desert!"

"Well it counts for me!"

"Boring!"

"Okay then, favorite song?" Kacey asked curiously narrowing her eyes at her best friend.

"Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney." Stevie answered with a shrug.

"Woah I didn't know you were into girly music!" Kacey squeaked excitedly.

"I'm not, but his voice is decent and the song is not annoying!" Stevie admits shrugging.

"So if someone sang it to you what would you're reaction be?"

"I don't know! It would depend who sang it I guess...I would think it was a really nice thing to do!"

"Interesting!"

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason!" Kacey asked shrugging and a secret smile formed on her face as they continued asking each other questions.

Unknown to Stevie, but known to Kacey, Zander was standing outside in the hallway. And he was listening to every word they were saying. He smirked as a plan formed inside of his head... This was going to be good!

(The Next day after school)

Zander closely watched as Stevie entered the band room the next day. She set her book bag down before sitting on the couch.

He walked into the band room after getting a thumbs up from Kacey in the hallway.

He got out his ukulele from behind his back and starting singing the familiar tune.

Stevie quickly turned her head behind to see who was there. When she heard the first note she knew what the song was, and more importantly who was singing.

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithfu_l

Zander walked up from behind the couch. He was now in full view.

"What the-" Stevie asked confused but Zander silenced her by putting his finger to his lips and shushing her softly. She slowly and reluctantly nodded her head.

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

He watched as she chuckled and slightly blushed at what he was doing. He smirked and kept singing to her, face to face, as he made his way to the chorus.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

By this time Zander was standing in front of her, putting it all out there.

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

He continued singing to her while winking at her.

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry c`mon let's try_

He stood in front of smiling as he danced along to the beat. She was still confused as to why he was singing to her. He shrugged and slide to the other side of the room.

_I want you and your soul_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

He sat on the table in front of her and took her hand in his and swayed it back and forth.

_Ooooooo_

_Beautiful Soul, yeah_

_Oooooo, yeah_

_Your beautiful soul_

_Yeah_

He stood up as he finished the song. Stevie smiled and moved away from the couch to the middle of the room, and Zander followed her.

"What was that for?" She asked curiously.

"What?" He asked confused with a shrug.

"Why did you sing that song to me?" Stevie wondered aloud.

"Well I may have overheard you admit this was your favorite song so... And that is someone sang it to you it would be amazingly sweet." Zander replied.

"Yeah, I know I didn't say that, it was really sweet but you sounded a bit pitchy!"

"Me? Never!" Zander sad pretending to be offended.

"Okay you didn't but still you haven't answered my question...What possessed you to sing to me?"

"I just felt like it and I was hoping to get something in return!"

"This isn't Figure It Out or some kind of game show!" She exclaimed annoyed.

"Really?" He said staring her down smirking.

"Okay, what did you have in mind then?"

He pointed to his cheek over dramatically. She reluctantly leaned over.

He smiled as he turned his head at the last minute and their lips met.

A few long seconds later they pulled away, only to see Kacey standing there squealing with her phone in her hand.

"Aww you guys are the cutest!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Did you guys plan this all along!" Stevie asked looking between Zander and Kacey.

"Let's save that story for our honeymoon shall we?"

Stevie rolled her eyes annoyed, as she hit Zander in the chest with a pillow. He just grinned brightly as he put his arm around Stevie's shoulder.

"What did we miss?" Nelson asked as he and Kevin make their way into the band room a few minutes later.

"Long story!" Stevie, Zander and Kacey say in unison.

Kevin and Nelson sit on the couch, knowing they are going to hear about it one way or another.

Fin


End file.
